Pertualangan Applejack
by Sweet Cherry Mix
Summary: [HIATUS for long time] Ketika Granny Smith, neneknya Applejack, menceritakan bahwa di belakang rumahnya terdapat sebuah portal, Applejack menjadi penasaran dan ingin masuk dunia apa yang akan dia jalani. Fanfic crossover pertama ane yang dipublikasikan.
1. Perkenalan

NOTE: Sebenarnya saya bukan penggemar Applejack tetapi saya penggemar Mane Six(?) dan ini adalah fanfic crossover pertama ane yang di _publish_.

Terima kasih.

My Little Pony isn't my own(?)

Harvest Moon isn't my own, too(?)

And I only own this story(?)

* * *

 _Perhatian: sedikit OOC (mungkin), bahasa baku, alur gaje/kecepatan, dll_

* * *

"Konon, ada sebuah pintu di belakang rumah kita. Jika kita masuk, maka kalian akan melihat hamparan ladang yang luas dan kalian akan bertemu seorang gadis yang bekerja di ladang tersebut." cerita Granny Smith kepada cucunya - Apple Bloom, Big McIntosh, dan Applejack - pada malam hari yang dingin penuh dengan butiran salju.

"Cerita nenek selalu menarik, ya!" puji Apple Bloom dengan gembira.

"Eeyup." kata Big McIntosh juga.

"Iya. Saya senang sekali juga." kata Applejack. "Tetapi, nenek juga pernah ke sana, tidak?"

"Ya. Tetapi ketika nenek masih muda, cucuku!" jawab Granny Smith. "Ayo kita tidur. Sudah pada waktunya."

Dan mereka pergi ke kamar masing-masing untuk tidur.

Di dalam kamar, Applejack terjaga dari tidurnya dan membayangkan jika dirinya berada di dunia tersebut. Dia segera berencana ke dunia tersebut dan langsung tidur untuk melaksanakanya pada esok hari.

Granny Smith sibuk membersihkan salju yang tergantung di atap rumahnya, Big McIntosh membantunya, dan Apple Bloom dan Applejack sibuk mengangkut bongkahan salju yang terjatuh. Pekerjaan itu dilaksanakan sampai sore hari.

Ketika selesai, Applejack hendak mengajukan perizinan kepada neneknya, "Nek, bolehkah saya ke pintu tersebut dan kembali lagi semusim kemudian?"

Granny Smith yang mendengarnya langsung tertegun dan berkata, "Sebenarnya nenek memperbolehkannya. Tetapi setelah masuk, cucu nanti tidak biasa kembali lagi hingga 1 musim di tempat tersebut."

Applejack langsung tertegun mendengar perkataan neneknya. "Tapi, nek. Saya mau melihatnya."

"Hmm..." Granny Smith mengangguk tanda setuju. Applejack langsung senang melihat keputusan neneknya.

Applejack langsung ke kamarnya dan menyusun barang yang akan dibawanya. Setelah selesai berkemas, Applejack pamit kepada nenek dan saudarannya. Applejack berjalan ke belakang rumahnya dan mengetahuinya bahwa pintu yang dimaksud neneknya adalah sebuah portal! Tanpa berpikir panjang, Applejack langsung masuk ke portal tersebut.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

Applejack sampai ke dunia yang tidak pernah disentuhnya. Karena dia masuk pada musim dingin, dunia tersebut juga mengalami musim dingin! Dia langsung mengenakan pakaian hangat yang dibawanya.

Gadis tersebut keluar dari rumahnya untuk menambang di sebuah gua yang berada di tengah danau ketika musim dingin. Gadis itu adalah Claire. Dia sangat dikenal penduduk di wilayah tersebut karena kebaikannya.

Dia langsung ke belakang rumah dan melihat seekor kuda poni bewarna oranye cerah berambut pirang tertidur lelap. Dia berkata kepada kuda poni tersebut dengan suara pelan. "Tenang, tenang. Semoga engkau tambah besar dan kuat."

Kuda poni yang sedang tidur tersebut langsung bangun. Claire penasaran siapa dia. Claire bertanya, "Engkau siapa?"

"Saya Applejack, cucu dari Granny Smith. Anda kenal?" sapa Applejack memperkenalkan diri.

Claire mengangguk paham. "Oh, cucunya Granny Smith? Saya tahu dia dari cerita saudara saya, Jack dan warga di sini."

 _Wah, ini kesempatan saya untuk menanyakan suatu pekerjaan di sini,_ batinnya. "Bolehkah saya bekerja di sini?" lamar Applejack penuh harap.

"Hmmm... boleh, kok!" jawab Claire. Applejack merasa senang melihat jawaban tersebut. "Anda tinggal menjaga dan merawat ternak saya. Jika anda tidak tahu carannya, anda harus menyikat, memeras susu, memberi pakan, dan berbicara kepada hewan tersebut. Anda boleh menyimpan atau menjual hasil tersebut."

"Tetapi, bagaimana saya tahu nama hewan ternak tersebut?"

"Anda bisa melihatnya pada kalung nama pada leher tersebut."

"Kapan penduduk mengenal saya?"

Claire langsung tertegun mendengar pertanyaan tersebut dan menjawab, "Ketika hari festival tiba atau ketika kita jalan-jalan. Jangan lupa rawat hewan ternak sebelum ke tempat tersebut."

"Oh, begitu. Terima kasih untuk memberi pekerjaan kepada saya dan maaf merepotkan anda." ucap Applejack dengan terima kasih.

Claire mengangguk tanda terima kasih balik dan segera pergi ke gua tambang tersebut. Applejack lalu pergi ke kandang ternak untuk merawatnya.

Ketika pertama kali masuk ke kandang ternak tersebut, Applejack mencoba menyapa hewan ternak tersebut. "Hai, Kinna!" sapanya kepada seekor domba yang kalungnya tergantung nama "Kinna". Hal ini dilakukannya sama ketika menyapa sapi dan ayam. Kemudian, dia menyikat, memberi makan, dan mengambil hasil dari ternak tersebut untuk dijual atau disimpan.

Ketika Claire pulang, Applejack menanyakan kabarnya, "Hai, Claire! Apakah anda kecapaian?"

"Ya, saya benar-benar kecapaian" jawab Claire. "Tetapi, terkadang saya kesepian di rumah. Maukah kamu jadi temanku?"

"Tentu saja! Saya senang membuat teman baru." rasa gembira menyelimuti hatinya.

Malamnya, Applejack membuat dua buah pai apel untuk teman barunya dan dirinya. Dia tahu resep tersebut dari pengalamannya dan kebetulan sering menjual pai apel tersebut. "Apakah anda menyukai pai apel?" tanyanya.

"Hmmm... ya. Saya menyukainya." jawab Claire. "Hmmm... Bagaimana anda tahu kalau anda bisa ke sini?" tanyanya.

"Saya tahu dari nenekku yang pernah ke sini dan menceritakannya bahwa ada portal di belakang rumahku."

"Menarik. Apakah anda mempunyai sahabat?"

"Tentu saja. Sahabatku baik, kok. Tenang saja."

Jam menunjukkan pukul 09.00 malam, jam yang disarankan untuk berbaring dan tidur di tempat. Applejack dan Claire bersiap-siap untuk tidur dan mereka berdua mengucapkan "Selamat tidur".


	2. Starry Night

**Winter 24 Year 2, pukul 09.00 AM**

"Fiuh! Akhirnya selesai juga!" lega Applejack menyelesaikan tugas hariannya.

Applejack langsung menyusuri sungai yang paling selatan dari kota tersebut. Applejack keheranan karena sungai itu tidak membeku. Penasaran, Applejack menyentuh air sungai itu dengan salah satu kaki depannya.

Brr! Kakinya yang menyentuh air sungai tersebut nyaris membeku. Applejack segera mencari suhu hangat agar kakinya tidak membeku.

Ketika Claire pulang dari gua, Applejack langsung memohon, "Bolehkah saya mencari sesuatu yang hangat? Kaki saya nyaris membeku."

"Membeku? Masuk saja ke rumahku," jawabnya santai.

"Terima kasih. Bolehkah saya jalan-jalan sedikit?"

"Tentu saja jika warga telah mengenal anda. Bagaimana kalau kita ke supermarket?"

"Wah, ayo kita pergi bersama-sama!" Lalu, mereka pergi ke supermarket.

"Selamat datang!" kata Jeff, si penjaga toko tersebut kepada pengunjung yang masuk.

Applejack dan Claire sedang berbelanja bahan-bahan, yaitu beras, bubuk kari, tepung, minyak goreng, dan coklat. Setelah mengambil bahan-bahan tersebut, Claire membayarnya di karsir.

Jeff yang melihat kuda poni tersebut langsung menanyakannya kepada Claire, "Claire, siapa yang ada dibelakangmu?"

"Oh, dia Applejack, cucunya Granny Smith," jawab Claire.

Jeff lalu mengulurkan tangannya kepada Applejack, "Ayo kenalan. Saya Jeff."

"Applejack. Salam kenal," lalu mereka menggoyangkan genggaman tangannya.

"Terima kasih telah mengunjungi supermarket kami!" sapa Jeff ketika Claire dan Applejack keluar dari supermarket.

Baru beberapa meter dari Supermarket, Claire menepuk dahinya, "Duh, lupa lagi!"

"Yang apanya, Claire?" tanya Applejack.

"Mmm… aku lupa menjelaskan sesuatu."

"Apa?" Applejack semakin kepo-eh salah-penasaran.

"Hari ini ada acara Starry Night. Kita akan mengunjungi rumah orang yang mengundang kita ke rumahnya," jelas Claire.

"Wow! Terlihat seru, tuh!" Applejack senang mendengarnya (sambil _sweatdrop_ ).

"Iya! Ayo ke rumah! Sudah jam empat sore, nih!" ajak Claire.

 **Jam 06.00 PM**

"Wah, sudah waktunya!" riang Claire melihat jam yang ada di samping cermin," Aku pamit ya, Applejack!"

"Lho, kok Aku? Padahal kamu pemiliknya." heran Applejack.

"Sudahlah, Applejack. Nih, kuncinya!" kata Claire sambil menyondorkan sebuah kunci. "Dadah!" Claire melambaikan tangan sambil berjalan ke rumah orang yang megundangnya.

Setelah Claire pergi, Applejack langsung pergi ke puncak Mother's Hill. Agar tidak nyasar, dia mengambil sebuah peta dari rak buku. Tidak lupa dia mengunci pintu rumah dan segera pergi.

Applejack sudah di puncak Mother's Hill. Dia sangat takjub melihat langit penuh bintang dan ditemani dengan sinar bulan yang menganggumkan. Dia membayangkan jika temannya ikut bersamannya. Pasti menyenangkan! batinnya. Dia kembali ke rumah karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8.00 PM.

 _To Be Continued_

* * *

Maaf kalau awal chapter ini rada _asburd_ dan chapternya pendek :x

Balasan _review_ :

Mr. Clown: Thanks, kak :) saya memang menyukai hal-hal yang mainstream :3


End file.
